Forgiven and Forgotten
by WolfTooth
Summary: College professor Arthur Kirkland struggles with an old mistake he made as a teenager involving his younger brother Peter. The mistake mixed with the stress from it turns him into a deadly ticking time-bomb. AU full summary inside.


Hello there! Dragon here. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic that I have ever done. I absolutely think that it's horrible. But, as they say, you're your own worst critic, so I can't say anything about myself and what I do. I hope you like this story and that it's not too boring. It's completely AU just so you know. Oh yeah, and here's the full summary:

College professor Arthur Kirkland struggles with an old mistake he made as a teenager involving his younger brother Peter. The experience of the mistake mixed with the stress from the mistake makes him a ticking time-bomb that puts everyone and even himself in danger.

Enjoy.

* * *

Seventeen year old Arthur Kirkland dashed through the house, shotgun in hand. His green eyes raged an almost red colour as his feet hit the floor a little too hard in front of a dark cherry wood door. On the door there was a small sign hanging that in wooden letters painted light blue and white said 'Peter.' Arthur breathed in and out as he stood in front of the door, rage filling each of his breaths. On the other side of the door was his eight year old brother, whom had caused all of his problems throughout the years. Peter was probably playing with his blocks, or his superhero figurines, or even his toy cars. With one kick, Arthur threw open the door to the little boy's bedroom and walked in. Peter held a block in one hand and a little toy car in the other, he smiled at his brother and asked him if he wanted to play with him. Peter's smile fell whenever he saw something in his face that said that he didn't want to play toy cars with him.

Peter started to get a little scared whenever Arthur lifted the shotgun and pointed it at him. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes whenever he heard Arthur cock the gun. For a few heartbreaking seconds silence filled the air. That silence was broken only by the loud bang of the gun, for a few seconds again there was silence. Whenever the shock of being shot wore off, Peter's shrill scream filled the air. At that moment Arthur panicked and shot two more times. After those shots, nothing could be heard but the shaky breaths produced by the teenager that stood in the blue room still holding the shotgun towards where his younger brother's lifeless body lay.

After a few long minutes, Arthur realized what he had just done and collapsed to the floor and started to cry. He cried about how angry he was at his little brother who had done nothing to him and how the eight-year-old hadn't meant to ruin his life so much. Whenever Arthur heard the sirens wail in the distance, he started to panic. He leaped up and hid Peter's body in the light blue closet. He raced to the kitchen and looked in the pine cabinets under the sink to search for paper towels. After getting the towels he dashed back up to the bedroom and tried to clean up the blood that rested in pools on the wood floor. The whole time he was cleaning he was bawling, he was scared, horrified actually. Whenever the sirens were at their loudest wail and he heard the doors being kicked and pushed open he cleaned faster and reached for the shotgun that sat across the room. His crying only stopped whenever he heard the bedroom door being pushed open. Arthur had the shotgun clutched to his chest. Whenever he heard a gun click, he let out a loud gasp. Arthur had almost missed the police officer telling him to stand up and turn to him; the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.

Slowly Arthur stood up and faced the police officers. In the doorway there were three officers in bullet-proof vests. Seeing the guns in their hands Arthur shakily lifted the shotgun and pointed it at the officers. He didn't care anymore, he had murdered his brother, why couldn't he murder more? The officer calmly asked him to put the gun down. He didn't oblige. Arthur still held the gun up to the officer. His bright green eyes half open and glazed. For a while all you could hear was their breathing. Arthur's eyes rolled down to the floor and he stared there before his arms fell limp and the gun clattered to the floor. His body followed suit slowly after he just lay there, glassy eyes staring at Peter's bed skirt. The policemen took this as their opportunity to handcuff him tell the rest of the squad what was going on and where they were. The policemen kept asking him where the body was. It was obviously murder, but there was no body to be seen. Arthur kept quiet. He didn't say anything; just stared off into the distance. One of the officers kept looking to see what Arthur was looking at, but he wasn't looking at anything. A content smile rested itself on Arthur's face as he simply said "closet" before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Two of the officers opened the light blue closet doors, and gasped when they saw what was inside. Laying on top of rows of shoes was little Peter, eyes frozen open in surprise. One of the officers called in the paramedics and they set Peter's lifeless body in the bag and zipped it up.

Tino and Berwald pulled up to their home. They had been out shopping while this had been going on. Tino leaped out of the car and ran up to one of officers, demanding that he tell him what was going on. All the officer told him was to get out of the way. Tino refused, it was his home after all. Berwald had also gotten out of the car and had walked over to where Tino and the police officer were standing. After he got there the paramedics carried out the stretcher that held Peter's body bag followed by the police officers heading an awake Arthur Kirkland to the car. Tino screamed and asked one of the officers that were helping Arthur into the car where Peter was. The officer replied, telling him that Arthur had shot Peter three times, killing the child. Tino started to all but calmly cry and shake, not knowing how to react. All he could do was look at Arthur and ask "How could you?". Berwald came over and the couple cried while the ambulance took away their youngest son, and the police car took away their oldest son.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter, it's more a prologue if anything. Reviews and favourites' encourage me to continue stories. I'll update soon.


End file.
